1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic sewing machine having a memory unit for storing stitch control data for different patterns, which are selectively and progressively read out to control the stitch forming device of the sewing machine to produce a selected pattern of stitches. More particularly the invention relates to an electronic sewing maching having a device including a control circuit which is operated to control the needle positions for the purpose of modifying the stitches of a selected pattern, to thereby elongate the pattern in the fabric feeding direction with a constant feeding pitch and with a predetermined elongation rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional pattern elongation device has been used in the sewing machine having a cam-type pattern generating mechanism to elongate a selected pattern in the fabric feeding direction with a constant feeding pitch by way of effectively adjusting transmission relation between the pattern cam and the needle control device. However, such prior art pattern elongation devices are mechanically complicated and are impractical to use. to elongate various patterns and has Heretofore, an electronic sewing machine having an electronic memory for storing stitch control data for controlling the stitch forming device of the sewing machine are generally unknown.